soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
Dixieland Triumphant
This story is a work of fiction and all depictions of real people are based on their quotes and actions in real life Dixieland Triumphant '''is a story taking place on an alternate timeline in which the Confederate States of America won the American Civil War. Plot Inauguration Day Calamity "I am proud to introduce the president of the Confederate States of America, Miles Sedlak!" someone shouts to the audience as the new president walks up to the podium to give his inaugural address After everyone in the audience claps, Sedlak raises his hands and prepares to give his speech "Thank you all! Now, as most of you already know, I was raised by a northern family, from New Hampshire to be specific. My parents realized that the way of life down south was best. I became patriotic to the CS of A and joined it's army at 17. I then ended up joining and leading the LEPT to protect every citizen of this country from violent runaway slaves and abolitionists who disturb our way of life. I want to be one of this nation's next great presidents, like Jefferson Davis, the president who won us our freedom. Our third president, Nathan Bedford Forrest, who gained us every nation in the Americas with the exception of Canada. Happy Chandler, who kept us out of the War in Europe by not wanting to put our way of life at risk. Richard Nixon, who despite failing at his objective, had the bravery to go to war in Asia during the 1960's. And his successor, George Wallace, who put down the nation's largest slave rebellion. Speaking of slaves, you elected me due to my innovative new policy on blacks-" he says before a bullet whizzes past his head A black man armed with a glove pistol fires two more shots that just miss President Sedlak "Innovative? The real innovation has never been done. Free black slaves! No more! No-" the assassin rants before a security guard tackles him and handcuffs him. Two days later, the assassin is revealed to be a freed slave named Quincy Rolfe. He would be beheaded on live television about a week later. The House of Garth Purke Shortly after the execution of Quincy Rolfe, Garth Purke is running a social media empire. In this timeline, Garth never went to prison and his career went uninterrupted. He is seen preparing to shoot a new video about a cannon he recently purchased and is showing it's capabilities to his viewers. Some of his slaves are seen setting up targets for the cannon and they even set up a the corpse of a slave as a target. A female slave starts crying as she sets up the dead body as a target. "You! What the hell are you crying about?" Garth roars to the female slave "This was my husband" she whimpers back "Well, negro, you-" Garth says before he is cut off "LYDIA! My name is Lydia Fields" Lydia answers in rage "Okay, Lydia. Set up the corpse of your ex-husband for my video or you'll end up like him" Garth quips Garth walks away as three more slaves wheel out his cannon for testing. Coming back out, Lydia sees him and gives him the middle finger. Garth, in shock, pulls a pistol from out of his pocket and charges at the two slaves next to her. Grabbing them and slapping them across the face, he picks up one of them, an elderly man. "Lydia, you've been a bad servant. You hate it here, I presume. How about as punishment, let's make you hate it here more" Garth chuckles before pulling the trigger to kill the old slave "OH GOD!!! Buzzie!" she shrieks in agony "This negro had a name too?" Garth asks, puzzled "Buzzie Davis, that was his name" Lydia snarls back to her master "And this negro?" Garth answers as he points his gun at the second slave "what's his name?" "Ethan Hearst" the second male slave responds "I've been your servant for 4 years and you don't know my name? You sick slimy-" Garth, tired of Ethan's ranting, pulls the trigger twice and puts a bullet into his neck and stomach. Lydia, now extremely traumatized, starts twitching and shaking in panic. "Get the camera and film my video darkie!" Garth bellows sadistically Just then, an Indian man hiding from a distance just behind a fence puts a video camera away and then crouches to sneakily walk back to his car and drive away. "Our Dream" The Indian man drives to the house of an unnamed abolitionist. Getting out and entering the house, he is greeted by the abolitionists "Raju Patel! What a pleasure to finally meet you" the abolitionist cheers "Thank you, sir. Are these the men and women who shall be aiding us?" Raju replies "Yes. These are technologically skilled people who will stream your speech to every cell phone that is turned on in the country. It'll make the news Raju. People will talk about it" the abolitionist answers As the abolitionists prepare to broadcast Raju's speech, Raju sighs and looks over his note cards one final time. Raju sees the main abolitionist with his thumbs up, signaling that they are ready to film. Raju puts his thumb up as a reply and they start to record. "Hello America. You should know me already. But if you didn't, I'm Raju Patel and I have the courage to fight back peacefully against the things the CSA lets happen. Some of you hate me, some of you don't. The rest of the world has a dream. Our dream is to have all non-Caucasian races be equal to Caucasians. Asians, African-Americans, Latinos, they are enslaved by the CSA. I'm lucky enough to never have endured slavery, but some of my relatives have. All humans were indeed created equally. The color of their skin or their gender does not make any difference. How does it? Scientists from France, England, Germany, they've done tests and news flash, there is no difference between whites and non-whites. So, if science says we're all the same, why can't you?" Raju says before signaling to the cameramen that he is finished and they stop broadcasting and then start applauding. Raju takes a bow and then walks away. The Other Side of the Coin 24 hours have passed since Raju's speech was broadcast to American phones. But, while Raju was protesting to the world peacefully, a trio of rebels fought against injustice. Marvin Reilly (who was turned into "Crazyface" after being tested on by the Soviet government, but fled to the CSA) is the posterboy for this rebellion along with his sidekicks, Boris the Baboon and Piggles (who in this timeline, were also tested on, but by the CSA). The three are currently in a snowy Boston and are inconspicuously walking around towards a police station. Recently in Boston, a freed slave was almost beaten to death by 4 officers wielding handguns after being pulled over for drinking and driving and were acquitted. Agreeing to violently get their revenge for the man, they enter the police station armed with handguns and shoot each cop they see in the hands and legs. Running away, Piggles takes out a can of spray paint and writes the words "VIOLATED FOR TOO LONG" and Boris finds a match next to some cigarettes in the police station. Lighting two matches, he tosses them inside and the police station starts to burn down. The three then walk out of the police station casually and nobody would have expected them to have just burned down the police station. "Is that a pig-man, deformed guy and a baboon?" a female civilian passing by chuckles "Oh my lord" someone with her (presumably her husband) laughs hysterically as they run away Sprinting around spray painting, burning buildings and shooting anybody using a racist product (such as a man drinking the watermelon soda with a black girl eating a watermelon on the can and a man smoking a niggerhair cigarette) in the feet as acts of protest. "The behavior and beliefs of this nation have been unjust for too long!" Crazyface shouts out "You are supporting a tyrannical government!" Piggles screams As people run away from the man-pig hybrid and the monkey (which are both armed with firearms), Crazyface tosses a grenade with LSD gas inside of it, to make the people who see them believe that they are only seeing it due to their tripping. "Where'd you get an LSD grenade?" Boris questions "I have my resources. Focus on the objective though" Crazyface answers while writing more messages in spray paint and draws a flag from the old United States of America The Best of Both Worlds Driving away from the scene fleeing, Crazyface, Piggles and Boris are maneuvering their way through traffic to avoid being caught. While driving through the streets of Boston, a red stationwagon pulls alongside them. Rolling down the window, Raju Patel shows his face. "Guys! Follow us!" Raju shouts Crazyface, the driver of the other car, nods and slams his foot on the gas pedal. As they are lucky enough to not have any police cars follow them, they drive back to the house where Raju recorded his broadcast and Raju takes them to the backyard, where there is a lake. Pushing the car into the lake, Piggles places an explosive on the car door in case anybody finds it. Walking inside, Raju is livid over what the three did in Boston. "Violence is not the answer Marvin. We're now just as indictable as these people you're fighting" Raju screams in anger "But we need to prove a point for everyone to see. Things will only change if you make them change" Crazyface replies "We respect you're choices on how you fight this war, Raju. But we believe the only way to change stuff is to fight for it" Boris chimes in "Remember Woodstock? The Hippies protested slavery and were massacred by the SFPD" Crazyface mentions "Do whatever you want guys" Raju sighs "But don't harm anyone unless they physically harm you" "We try to avoid killing" Piggles says back to Raju "Hold on, I have to stop a second. How did a pig and a baboon learn to talk?" Raju wonders "Don't ask" Piggles snaps before a short pause ensues "We really should ally. But, my one ground rule is that we don't use malicious intent. Peace first. If I don't like how it's going, you take full control" Raju explains before he walks out of the room upset at how the conversation went Government Brutality '''Two Weeks Later After extreme planning and getting people that they trust to assist them, the four heroes are ready to have an immense protest. Raju walks in on Marvin watching a MrGarthyP video and tells him that it's time to head to downtown New York. Getting in Raju's red stationwagon, they start to drive down to the Big Apple. As they drive down, Miles Sedlak is being interviewed on the radio. Everyone in the car rolls their eyes over his comments as they realize they yet again, they have a president who won't give all Americans equal rights. "Jeez, we're going to have our worst president since Larry Craig. Impeached for having 'lewd incidents' with another man" Piggles mutters "He was elected for his anti-gay beliefs. Now, people think he's gay and that's a big deal. I don't have a problem if he was hypothetically homosexual. But most of the citizens of the CSA find it a major crime" Marvin answers back to Piggles "Either way, there are too many famous jerks in this nation. I have evidence that 'MrGarthyP' murders his slaves for little to no reason" Raju interjects "Can we avoid talking about this? It depresses me" Boris requests as he stares down at the floor Most of the remainder of the ride is silent as they enter a parking garage. The attendant walks up to them, nods his head (revealing that he is in on the plan) and allows them to park free of charge. Putting on hoodies, the Crazyface sends a text message to his allies to have them meet him by Reb Stadium. Looking up, they see photos of Reb superstar Kevin Youkilis along with closer Kyle Farnsworth and catcher Brian McCann. "Funny how the Rebs have a Jew as one of their best, but can also be perceived as a jerk, like Farnsworth and McCann " Raju wonders out loud Raju then sees three men in suits exit a purple sports car and walk up to him. "You're Raju Patel, right?" one of the men says to Raju "May I ask who's talking to me?" Raju replies, a little nervous that the man might be an assassin "The three of us are players from Cleveland. We wanted to say that we support what you are doing and if you never need celebrity assistance, hit us up" a second man interjects "Oh my...thank you very much" Raju answers, shocked The three players and the four heroes shake hands before the players wince at the faces of Raju's comrades and walk into the stadium. Just then, three vans drive up behind the four men. The people exiting the vans are those helping in the protest as they take megaphones and signs out of the back of each car. Deciding to relax before the rally, they order a pizza to be sent to the Reb Stadium parking lot and have many laughs over a delicious meal before starting their rally. Piggles takes a megaphone "NEW YORK CITY!" he bellows "You have been victimized by an evil government for a century and a half. Join us as we feel this has been going on for too long and the government of the CSA must be overthrown!" Just then, five military vehicles drive up to the parking lot and soldiers exit them armed with rifles and begin opening fire on the ground. "STOP YOUR TREASON!" the soldiers scream as they shoot those who resist The four heroes run for their lives down an alley as they fear that they may be murdered "Someone must have sold us out" Boris pants A military vehicle cuts them off at the end of the alley and two soldiers with shotguns exit. Piggles and Boris see this and decide on how to protect their friends. "Go" Boris tells Marvin and Raju "We'll handle this" Piggles interrupts before Marvin and Raju back up and then dart down in the other direction and see a ladder to climb Piggles and Boris charge at the soldiers and punch them in the face repeatedly. Trying to buy Marvin and Raju time to escape, they stall the officers before another unit of men come towards them and put pistols to their heads. Marvin looks down and sees them pull the trigger, instantly killing Boris and Piggles Starting to cry, Raju pulls him up and they see that they are in a parking garage. Hotwiring a car, they get in and drive as fast as they can away from the stadium. One Last Death & A Whole New War Marvin starts driving as they think they are safe for a few moments before Raju turns around to see three police cars chasing them. Trying to drive erratically to lose the cops, one cop starts firing at their car's tires from his window. Not doing enough damage to the car, they try to send the car to a specific location, but the heroes grow lucky as one of their allies drives his minivan and blocks the path of the cars. "LONG LIVE PATEL AND REILLY!" he yells out of his megaphone before he is beaten with a baton and hancuffed Escaping back to the house they hid in, Reilly, believing something may be up, searches the area. But, Raju walks towards the door and sees that there's a bloody handprint on the door. Opening the door, a massive explosion occurs that blows off the head of Raju. Marvin turns around to see his decapitated ally and runs over to him in shock. Weeping as he holds the head of his murdered comrade, the enters the house to see six dead bodies and a note reading "Raju, if you survived the blast, we found you and we will kill you" Marvin, livid, screams out into the air in pain One Month Later ' Marvin is seen with about two hundred men marching towards the Jefferson Davis memorial armed with machine guns and rocket launchers. Firing their weapons and causing mass havoc, police officers and guards fail to stop them and die horrible deaths. Cars with heavy machine guns drive up towards the monument and fire on everything that isn't an ally. Marvin tosses a grenade towards the monument, blowing it up. More men armed with molotov cocktails throw them everywhere and those without weapons spray paint vitriol all over the place against the CSA. "Toss me a can of spray paint" Marvin screams to one of his allies Catching a can of spray paint thrown to him, the writes the words "LONG LIVE RAJU PATEL" in colossal letters on the building behind the monument and tosses a match behind him and walks away, ready to lead the Second American Revolution against the CSA. Changes in History Presidents This is not including Jefferson Davis, since he was a president of the CSA in our timeline as well or Miles Sedlak, who is a fictional character and a major character in the story. '''Nathan Bedford Forrest '(who was a KKK member in real life) was the nation's third president who used the Confederate military to conquer all nations in the Americas '''Happy Chandler '''was known to Confederate citizens as the president who avoided WWII to keep their way of life safe '''Richard Nixon (who was extremely racist in real life) went to war against all of Asia due to seeing them as an inferior race 'George Wallace '(who famously said "Segregation Now, Segregation Tomorrow and Segregation Forever in real life) massacred slaves who rised up in a rebellion against their owners 'Larry Craig '(who was arrested for lewd conduct in a men's bathroom in an airport in real life) was impeached for the incident after being president in this timeline due to his anti-gay beliefs Events *Raju Patel became the Martin Luther King Jr. of this universe and the "Our Dream" speech is a reference go King's "I Have A Dream" speech *The freed slave that was nearly killed by four cops is a reference to what happened to Rodney King *Woodstock in this timeline is a protest on slavery *The killing of the protesters in New York is this timeline's version of the Tiananmen Square Massacre *The New York Yankees are instead named the New York Rebs based on the nickname for Confederate soldiers during the American Civil War instead of the nickname for a Union soldier *Kevin Youkilis being a superstar for the Rebs is a big deal due to his Jewish heritage as in this timeline, Jews were only recently given their freedom Trivia *Kevin Youkilis, Brian McCann and Kyle Farnsworth were all on the New York Yankees in real life, but never at the same time. This was ignored for the purpose of the story. Category:Alternate Timeline Stories Category:Stories